lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
It Didn't Happen - The Universe Lives
Prologue LEGO Universe always had a secret, a secret nobody uncovered. On November Third of Two thousand and Eleven, Roseann and her friends get terrible news from the leaders: The game will be shut off to the humans. Roseann is horrified, and is afraid. But Roseann soon realizes that they can't win the war against the maelstrom if they sit around sulking about what will happen. It is hard enough without the humans, but even harder with dampened spirits. Roseann is determined to win the war, and defeat the maelstrom. The question is, can she? Chapter 0.1 - The World Goes Dark "Come on, guys. The leaders want us," said Roseann to LEGOmattster, Nebula and Alesandria. It was late at night in the real world, allowing them to go to the faction leaders. After arriving there, the Faction Leaders were sitting around a table, looked dreary. "What is it, Sir?" Roseann asked Duke Exeter, running to him: he just looked up at her. It was November Third, the day before the news got out.... "Roseann, Nebula, Legomattster, Alesandra, we have some bad news for you," Hael Storm began. His eyes filled with tears as he continued. "The game designers, the ones who uncovered our universe without knowing it really was real, are shutting down the game." Their eyes filled with shock, and Roseann stepped back, along with the others. "What?!" they squeaked. Vanda Darkflame nodded, and sniffled, putting her head down on the table. Roseann fell to her knees in dismay, and put her head in her hands. "At least we won't be going away," Doc Overbuild said, trying to lighten the mood a little. "Yes," said Duke drearily. Nebula walked over to Duke Exeter, and Legomattster walked right next to Roseann, who was weeping down on the floor. "How is this happening?" said Nebula. Figmentia, or at least, her character, walked up, and said, "We don't know why. All we know is that the game designers are doing this for some reason that shouldn't be a good reason. And, I know that the real Figmentia, or at least, the person who controls me whenever she is on, along with all of the other moderators, were fired." Roseann looked up, and seemed very sad. "But won't we all miss the real people?" Roseann murmured, wiping away tears. "Yes, but we can't stop the game designers," Figmentia said. Roseann nodded, and walked onto the hidden porch of Nexus Tower where the game designers had never designed. {C}Roseann put her elbows on the rail, and put her head in her hands. She stared up at the sky, and saw rockets fly from world to world, people from other time zones not knowing what was going to happen. Roseann sighed, thinking of everyone they've betrayed, what the people will feel like in real life. Nebula walked onto the porch, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked, trying to sound alright, though his voice was sad. "I guess," Roseann muttered, looking in the distance. Nebula turned towards the certain rocket she was watching. "That's UltraDinoWarrior," Roseann said, sighing heavily. She put her head down on the rail, and Nebula knelt down next to her as she was doing, and hugged her, hoping to make her feel just the tiniest bit better if he couldn't make her feel better. Chapter 0.2 - There's a horseman in my house! Roseann stared up into the sky, and watched as the rockets flew from world to world. Sentinel's rode on their reindeer, a pet from Frostburgh. "Maybe we should go to the diner," Legomattster suggested. "Yeah," Alesandria and Nebula said together, nodding their heads. "I guess," Roseann said. Legomattster sighed, and tried to smile, saying, "You really are a wet blanket, aren't you?" Roseann smiled at his remark, and walked with them towards the diner. "May I take your order?" SamanthaLuniverse asked, walking to them. "Sure, Sam," Roseann said drearily. Legomattster gently slapped her on the back. She turned to him, and smiled. Legomattster, Nebula and Alesandria never lost their senses of humor. "Wow, you're in a bad mood. Do tell," Samantha said, giving menus to them. They opened them, and Roseann started the sad story. "Well, the leaders called us to the Nexus Tower meeting room earlier. And... and the game designers in the other world are planning to shut down the game to the humans." Samantha's eyes grew wide, and she muttered something, but got up. She smiled brightly, and said, "Well, sitting around sadly won't get a thing done. We need to fight the maelstrom! And eating something helps," cheerfully. Roseann smiled, and got up. "Thanks, Sam, but I'm not that hungry. Guys, I-I'll be at my house." Roseann pulled out her keys, and twisted them in the door handle. She stepped in, set the keys on the table, her eyes grew wide. In front of her, a maelstrom soldier was sneaking around (very poorly, I may add...). "Freeze it, Plurp!" Roseann said, grabbing her sword from its sheath. She pulled her helmet back on. It was actually a horseman, actually, invader, and it looked angry. "Oh, not good," she muttered. It ran towards her, and she leaped up, smashing down on it. It yelped with mean, leaped backwards, and charged. Roseann slashed at it, twirled under it. It grabbed her arm, and twisted it. "Ah!" Roseann screamed. The horseman had twisted her arm, thus causing it to break. She lifted her arm above her head as the horseman readied to smash her, which she could not rebuild if the human wasn't on. Just as it was about to smash her, she thought she heard something outside. She didn't pay much attention, as she was scared out of her wits. Suddenly, over the roof of the house, Nebula burst it with Legomattster and Alesandria, slashing at the maelstrom. It called it more horseman, and they fought them all off, with bravery. Alesandria twirled under a horseman correctly, and smashed it. Roseann leaned up against a wall, and after the horseman had all smashed, Roseann looked up at them all, and tried to smile. Alesandria ran to the kitchen to grab a cloth, and she came back. She wrapped it around Roseann's arm. "I can usually fight ten of them off... what happened?" she said, clearing her throat. "I don't know," Legomattster and Nebula said together, thinking hard. But Alesandria leaned against the wall like Roseann. "This is why," she said, pulling a clear band from Roseann's wrist. "Huh?" Roseann murmured, grabbing the band. "It is a strength fading band. It will suck Imagination from you, and make you easier to smash," Alesandria said. Roseann nodded, and grabbed her arm. It was bent and broken, and hurt dearly. Roseann stood up suddenly, and pull her arm next to her chest. "Whatever Maelstrom wants, it can't have it. If the game designers plane on stopping the real people from helping us fight the maelstrom... we must do it... ourselves."